Many Portals, One Destination
by Princess Oceania
Summary: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro get to see Ryou's newest invention, a machine to sense new Mew Mews. When it backfires and sends the girls through several parallel universes, how will they get home? Please R&R! Ch. 8 is up! Yay!
1. Time Travel

Many Portals, One Destination!

Chapter One

Princess Oceana: Okey dokey peoples, this is my second story. Here's the rundown. My story is a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover story. Just like my bestest buddy in the whole world's story, IchigoBlossomKitten! Special thanks to her for the idea!

Café Mew Mew was packed with girls. Ryou came up from the basement.

"Girls, I have something to present. Come to the basement immediately."

All the girls knew it had to be something important for r Ryou to interrupt their work, so they hurried down to the cellar.

"Well? What's the big surprise Ryou?" Ichigo said tiredly.

'It's a DNA sensing machine. It makes it easier to find where the alien or new Mew Mews may appear. "

"Ooh ooh ooh! I wanna see how it works, na no da!" Pudding said jumping up and down.

Ryou pulled a lever on the large machine and it began to rumble and spark. Bolts of silver electricity began to flow around the machine.

"Ryou! Something's gone wrong! It's altering time!" Keichiiro shouted.

The machine exploded (**like guacamole! Don's ask, inside joke**) and a strange swirling portal appeared.

Retasu screamed. "Run. RUN! AAAAAAAAHHH!"

The frantic group dashed up the steps to the main room of Café Mew Mew.

"Wait everyone. Something's wrong! Everyone's vanished. " Zakuro stared at the empty room.

Suddenly the café doors burst open and there was that same portal. Ryou and Keichiiro escaped into the kitchen. Pudding stared at the portal.

"Look at the city in the portal!" She said.

"That's…Jump City!" Mint screamed.

"What!" Ichigo screamed back over the roar of the portal.

One by one, the girls lost their footing on the café's floor and fell into the spinning portal. The portal was rough and the girls slammed against the sides of the tunnel.

"Where are we going, na no da?" Pudding yelled.

"I don't…OW!" Zakuro fainted as she hit a solid wall in the tunnel.

"Zakuro onee-sama! AAH!" Mint met the same fate as her idol.

"Lettuce! Pudding! Hold my hands!" Ichigo cried out as she held the unconscious Mint under her arm.

"This time tunnel won't last much longer!" Lettuce cried ad she held on desperately to Zakuro's wrist.

"Look! That tower is T-shaped, na no da!"

"T-shaped?" Ichigo yelled. "I think I know where we're going!"

If you want to know what happens next, you'll have to wait and find out! Ja ne until then!

Princess Oceania


	2. Teaming Up With The Teen Titans

Many Portals, One Destination!

Chapter One

Princess Oceana: Okey dokey peoples, this is my second story. Here's the rundown. My story is a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover story. Just like my bestest buddy in the whole world, IchigoBlossomKitten! Special thanks to her for the idea!

Pudding realized where they were going to land. "WE'RE GONNA CRASH THROUGH THE ROOF!"

And so they did. Ichigo was now wearing a white tube top with black kanji saying "Ichigo" on the front, a black skirt, and black knee high boots. Pudding was wearing a tummy high shirt with "energy" written on the front in big orange letters, a pair of jean capris, a white belt with a big yellow star, and big orange and blue tennis shoes. Zakuro was wearing a violet bandana, a shirt with 1 long sleeve and a heart on the front, elbow high gloves with the fingers cut off, and skin tight tan pants. Lettuce and Mint were nowhere to be seen.

"Titans, go!"

A boy with spiky black hair and a mask suddenly surrounded the girls, along with a half-robot teenager, a short boy with green skin and greener hair, a girl in a tight black leotard and short purple hair, and another girl with waist-length red hair, orange cream skin and beautiful green eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Titans Tower!" The boy with spiky black hair said.

He pointed a steel Bo staff at Ichigo's throat. The cyborg aimed a strange blue cannon at Pudding. The gray-skinned girl's hands glowed with black energy, and the girl with orange cream skin had green energy swirling around her palms. The green haired boy was now a green lion.

"Don't hurt us. If you let us explain, everything will become clear." Zakuro said calmly, even with a sonic cannon towards her chest.

After many introductions, the Teen Titans were friends with Ichigo, Pudding and Zakuro.

"This could have been disastrous. But luckily, I could tell by your cute face that you weren't dangerous. " Beast Boy said as he ruffled Pudding's hair.

"So can you really become any animal, na no da?" Pudding inquired.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but…YEAH!" Beast Boy grinned.

Ichigo was busy staring at Robin. "Um…Robin?"

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

"Um…" Ichigo mumbled. POP!

"Um…Ichigo…your ears…" Zakuro whispered in her ear.

All of the Teen Titans were staring at Ichigo, whose trademark ears and tail had appeared. She liked Robin, and Starfire was fuming. She had heard about the magical girl with cat powers whose ears and tail appeared when she liked someone. Beast Boy had turned into a bear and was letting Pudding ride his back.

"This is fun, na no da!" Pudding sang.

Meanwhile, Zakuro and Raven were conversing.

"So…you have the power of a gray wolf?" Raven said.

"Yeah. You're really half demon?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah…"

"Yo! I've been researching DNA machine malfunctions. When somethin' like this happens, y'all gotta find more of a special fuel called Zoanthrope crystals." Cyborg said.

"I have heard of these crystals of Zoanthrope. They arrive from a planet full of human-beast hybrids. They are often harnessed to fuel the DNA machines." Starfire said.

Ichigo was at the window, staring out at the spectacular view. Suddenly, she saw something unknown to her.

"Um…Robin? What has a black dress and pink spiky hair?"

Robin turned to Ichigo. "Um…I dunno."

"The person at the window does!"

Pink scythe shaped waves hit the window, making the glass shatter all over Ichigo.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Jinx grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pulled her out the window. The shattered glass had droplets of blood on them.

"Ichigo! The H.I.V.E.'s captured her! Teen Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

Pudding and Zakuro looked at each other. "I wonder what powers we get?"

Zakuro's wolf ears and tail fanned out and she leaped out the window and ran across the water. She ran all the way to the city with the Teen Titans. Pudding watched from the tower and wished she could go. Slowly she came to the realization that she was floating. She blasted yellow energy from her hands and launched off of the water towards Jump City to help rescue Ichigo.


	3. Good Bye Teen Titans

Many Portals, One Destination!

Princess Oceana: Okey dokey peoples, this is my second story. Here's the rundown. My story is a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover story. Just like my bestest buddy in the whole world, IchigoBlossomKitten! Special thanks to her for the idea!

Jinx presented Ichigo to Gizmo and Mammoth. Their hideout was a big worn-out warehouse.

"What a snot munchin' dirtbag…" Gizmo said.

"She's pretty cute actually." Mammoth said.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled. "Let go of me!"

Well, we can use her as bait to trap the other Teen Titans and those 2 new girls, Sunburst and Wolfsbane." Jinx considered.

"What the crud? What click sniffing new girls?" Gizmo shouted.

While Jinx explained, Ichigo ran and hid behind a stack of boxes. She pulled off her Mew tag she still wore around her neck and pressed the button on the back.

"Come in Sunburst! Come in Wolfsbane! Teen Titans, are you there?" Ichigo submitted through her pendant.

On their way through Jump City, Wolfsbane (Zakuro) realized her adornment was glowing.

"Robin! Listen." Wolfsbane turned up the volume on the tag.

Ichigo's voice came through. "Come in, Teen Titans! I'm in a warehouse across from Club Galaxy. Please help…ah! No! Get away! HEL-" The transmission was cut off.

"We have to help her. Who knows what the H.I.V.E. is going to do with her." Raven said.

Sunburst (Pudding) led the way down Nakaru Street, up Miyako Street, and past the Pizza store.

"Do you know where we are going, Sunburst?" Cyborg said.

Sunburst sweatdropped. "Um…maybe?" She grinned goofily.

"The warehouse that we are searching for is over there." Starfire said.

The Teen Titans raced to the warehouse. They heard Ichigo from inside.

"TEEN TITANS! STAY AWAY!"

They paid no heed. Bursting through the doors, they were blinded by smoke.

"I can't see! "Yelled Robin. "AAGH!"

Robin yelled again as Mammoth hit him like, well…a mammoth!

"Robin! AAAA!" Starfire screamed as a rafter hit her, the result of Jinx's chaos magic.

Sunburst rose up and spun around, radiating power. She blew all the smoke away with one mighty back flip.

"Wolfsbane! Find Ichigo!" Raven said as she battled it out with Gizmo.

Ichigo stood up and ran over to Robin. Her hands sparkled pink, healing Robin. Sunburst flew at Mammoth along with Beast Boy when she collapsed, clutching her forehead, where her mark was stinging horribly.

"AAAA! What's going on, na no da!"

After a green T-rex slammed Mammoth into a wall, it turned back into Beast Boy and ran over to Sunburst.

"Are you ok?"

"Spendin' too mush time in our dimension must be hurting them!" Cyborg said. "We need to find those Zoanthrope crystals!"

"You mean…this crystal?" Jinx said, holding up a glowing multicolor crystal.

Strawberria (Ichigo), Sunburst, Wolfsbane, Starfire, and Raven all concentrated. The warehouse filled with green, pink, purple, black, and yellow energy.

BAM!

The H.I.V.E. got their butts kicked. Beast Boy grabbed the crystal and it opened a new portal.

"You guys better go." Robin said.

"But we'll miss you guys!" Ichigo said sadly. "We've never met teens like you."

Robin handed Ichigo a birdarang model for Ichigo to keep.

"And we'll miss you! Especially you, Sunburst. " Beast Boy ruffled Pudding's hair one last time. "Here, and don't forget me."

Beast Boy handed Pudding a small yellow flower. Raven walked over to Zakuro.

"Good luck with finding Mint and Lettuce."

"Good bye! If we can find a way, we'll come back! "

The girls waved one last time and stepped through the portal.


	4. Meet the girls of WITCH

Many Portals, One Destination!

Princess Oceania: Mint and Lettuce are in a separate dimension and meet up with the others in the next dimension. Enjoy!

Mint and Lettuce woke up in a rainy street. There were two girls standing over them. One had short red hair with a dozen cowlicks and a worried look in her brown eyes; the other had long, silky, blue-black ponytails and playful dark eyes. Green goggles covered her silky bangs.

Goggle Girl said, "Do you think they're ok, Will?"

Will replied, "I'm not sure, Hay Lin…"

"We should take them to your house. Your mom doesn't get home for a while, right?" Hay Lin said.

"Uhh…. where are we?" Mint sat up and rubbed her head.

"You're in Heatherfield!" Hay Lin said cheerily.

So Hay Lin and Will lead Mint and Lettuce to Will's apartment. When they opened the door, there were 3 more girls. The one digging in the refrigerator had short brown hair, big blue eyes, and was slightly curvy. The one sitting on the couch watching it rain had dark purplish hair in a dozen or more beads, and the girl watching TV had waist length straight blonde hair, blue eyes, and a heart shaped face.

Will pointed them out one by one. "Miss Fridge over there is Irma Lair. Rain-watcher is Taranee Cook, and TV girl is Cornelia Hale. I'm Will Vandom."

Lettuce sat on the couch and said," I'm Lettuce Midorikawa. Thank you for having us over."

Mint wandered over to where Irma was and said" My name is Mint Aizawa. Do you have any tea?"

Hay Lin ran over and rummaged through the cupboards.

"What kind of tea would you like? Ginseng is my favorite! "

"That's my favorite too." Mint said, smiling at the energetic Hay Lin.

While Mint and Hay Lin enjoyed their tea (Hay Lin put a ton of sugar in hers) Lettuce walked over to Taranee and watched the rain flow down the window alongside her. She heard an unfamiliar ringing sound. She turned around and saw Will staring into an unfamiliar medallion.

"You guys, its Cedric! We gotta go!"

Mint looked up from her tea bewilderedly. "Cedric? What?"

Before Mint could wonder more, Will held up the medallion. It was glowing white.

"GUARDIANS, UNITE!"

The orb separated from one to seven smaller balls of energy. The first one glowed a soothing pink. The 2nd was sparkling blue like water. The 3rd glowed like a candle flame. The 4th wasshimmering a powerful green. The fifth one was like a puff of glittering air. But the last two were unfamiliar to the girls.

"What? Seven!" Cornelia said. "That can't be!"

"Unless…"Irma gasped. "These girls are a part of W.I.T.C.H.!"

The first one crackled like lightning and was gleaming bright gold. The second one was dazzling light blue like a blizzard. Mint's symbol was a diamond with a cross in the middle and Lettuce's was an upside down triangle with a slim triangle cut out of it. W.I.T.C.H. had been formed.

"The Heart!" Will.

"Water!" Irma.

"Fire!" Taranee.

"Earth!" Cornelia.

"Air!" Hay Lin.

"Lightning!" Lettuce.

"Snow!" Mint.

Hay Lin took her map of the portals and looked for the glowing spot.

"What is going on? Why do we have wings? Who's Cedric? How did we get control of the elements? Why am I asking all this?" Lettuce said in one breath.

Taranee turned to the frantic Lettuce. "OK, um…we are the Guardians of the Veil which keep baddies from coming over here, we have wings because it's part of being a Guardian, Cedric is the guy who's trying to take over Earth, we control the elements so we can kick his butt, and I have no idea why you're asking all this."

Mint's costume consisted of a teal tube top that formed a perfect spiral around her navel. She also had a magenta knee length skirt along with green and blue striped leggings and purple high heels. Lettuce was wearing a cherry spaghetti strap shirt. She also wore a turquoise pair of shorts, the green/blue striped leggings, and violet knee high boots. They both also had the standard wings.

"Here! The portal we need to seal is at the pool." Hay Lin said.

Will had no idea where the Heatherfield pool was, but Irma did. She spent about 7 hours there every week.

"Follow me, you guys!" Irma waved her hand towards the city.

Irma led the way followed by Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Mint, and Lettuce.

"Mint, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Lettuce whispered.

"No, but there's nothing else we can do. These girls may know how to get out of here!"


	5. Cedric's Spiders

Many Portals, One Destination!

Once the girls got to the pool, they looked around suspiciously. Will turned to Hay Lin.

"Are you sure this is the place, Hay Lin?" Will said doubtedly.

"Yeah! This is the spot where the portal is." The air Guardian said. "Wait! We forgot Caleb!"

"No problem. "Cornelia made a swirl of leaves above the town. From Hay Lin's parents' Chinese restaurant, Caleb saw the leaf tornado and knew the girls of W.I.T.C.H. needed him. He set out towards the pool as fast as he could run.

Meanwhile at the pool…

"AAAAAAA!" Taranee screamed.

She pointed at the pool, which was now alive with frothing fury. Out of the pool erupted millions pf small spiders. They had one slim red eye and 3 mouths full of grinding knife-sharp teeth.

"OH GOD! I hate spiders I hate spiders I hate spiders!" Taranee screamed.

Caleb rounded the corner of the poolroom and saw the spiders and the snake-man behind them.

"Girls look! It's Cedric! And…who are they? " He saw Mint and Lettuce for the first time.

Mint turned to Caleb. "No time to explain. We're from a different dimension. We need to get home. We get powers. We help you, you get us home."

"Um…not to interrupt but…" Irma said shakily. "WE NEED TO KILL THESE GUYS!"

She waved her hands over her head and made the water in the pool rise. She raised it to the Guardians' level. Suddenly spiders began to jump out everywhere.

"BAD IDEA!" Irma screeched.

"Don't worry! I got it! " Mint shot snow towards the spiral, freezing it and the spiders.

Cornelia summoned a vine from the ground and crushed the frozen creatures. "Take that you creepy monsters!"

Irma knew this was easy. "They've got it! Taranee, Lettuce, Hay Lin! Let's take out Cedric! Will! Caleb! Find and seal the portal!"

Irma flew over to the showers and pulled freezing water out of the system. She splashed Cedric, making him numb. Taranee swooped down and shot fire, making the water boiling. Cedric hissed in pain as his scales burned. Last, Lettuce fired lightning from her palms, electrocuting the snake-beast. While the girls distracted him, Will and Caleb ran through the hall. Hay Lin made a tornado, making the lightning spin and keep shocking Cedric.

"Take that snake-butt!"

"Caleb look!" Will pointed at the giant spider blocking their path.

Caleb grabbed an iron pole lying against the wall. "I got it! Seal the portal behind the attendance desk."

"Alright." Will flew past the spider with the Heart of Candracar.

Meanwhile at the pool, the girls, after all their efforts, Cedric was unharmed.

"This Zoanthrope crystal. I'm invincible." Cedric tapped the crystal he was wearing around his neck.

Mint gasped. "That's our way home!"

Cornelia said, "No problemo!"

She slammed the ground with her heel and vines tore at Cedric's neck, the crystal falling into the pool. Mint froze the pool filled with spiders and lifted the block of ice out of the pool.

Beads of sweat broke out on Mint's forehead. "Taranee, melt it!"

"OK, it's all up to you. Don't miss!" Taranee told herself.

She pointed her finger at the ice, Venus Crescent Beam Smash-style, and fired. The thin beam of fire wove between the spiders and melted the crystal. The crystal liquid flowed out the ice and Mint refroze it.

Lettuce flew up and grabbed the gem. "It won't activate!" She shook it vigorously. "We have to close the portal!"

At the attendance desk, Will was setting to close the portal.

"Wait! We have to get the monsters back in!" Will heard Caleb shout.

In came the other girls of W.I.T.C.H. Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia had wrapped up Cedric in a blue, red, and green net. Mint and Lettuce secured the crystal. Hay Lin had the spider-spawning machine in a bubble of air, along with many many spiders. The girls tossed all the beasts back in the portal.

"Never come back!" Will screamed. She lifted the Heart of Candracar. Pink light surrounded the portal, sealing it.

Another portal appeared. The girls knew it was time for Mint and Lettuce to leave.

"We'll find a way to return. Promise." Mint said. "Good bye."

Mint and Lettuce stepped through the portal. Caleb blushed. Somehow Irma read his mind.

"Mint is a strong willed but extremely gentle person. I can see why you like that girl."


	6. New girls at Alfea

Many Portals, One Destination!

**Princess Oceania: Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. My computer went nuts. Anyway I have returned! () **

All the girls were in the familiar transport portal. After quite a while, the two separate tunnels merged into one, and Tokyo Mew Mew was reunited.

Mint! Lettuce! You are back, na no da!" Pudding went over and hugged both of them.

"Nice to see you guys again." Zakuro said.

"I am glad we're back together, but where are we going next?" Ichigo wondered.

The girls didn't notice they were no longer floating through the tunnel, but standing in front of 3 portals depicting places they had never seen before. One portal had a vision of ancient Japan in it. The second one was of modern day Tokyo, which seemed the most familiar. The last was of a college with a huge courtyard.

"Ooh look at the stars! ' Pudding said.

Over each door was a star. The biggest one was over the college, the medium one was over old Japan, and the smallest one adorned modern Tokyo.

Lettuce piped up. "I think this means the order we'll visit these worlds." She pointed to the large star. "We go there first, followed by the medium star's portal, then the smallest star's location."

From behind them, they heard a scream. They all whipped around, expecting to see something horrible. Mint stared at her watch.

"I AM MISSING MY AFTERNOON TEAAAA!"

"Mint, you can have your tea AFTER we get home! Besides, we have more important things to think about!" Ichigo grumbled.

"You guys, we're moving towards the portal!" Zakuro yelled.

"Get ready, because here we go!" Lettuce cried.

It was afternoon at Alfea College for Fairies. The girls were just coming out of classes for lunch.

"So what do you want for lunch today, my homie G's?" Musa grinned.

"I was thinking we could go into Magix for some pizza. Or maybe we could have tacos?" Stella asked.

"You guys, something in the sky is headed this way!" Bloom said.

"The probability of anything falling out of the sky is low normally, but…" Tecna looked up. "The probability is high now!"

Ichigo and the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew were headed towards the courtyard of Alfea.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH!

"Ugghh…." Ichigo was the first to stand up. "Note to self: Falling through alternate dimension onto butt is bad." She looked down at herself. "Whoa…I'm…16!"

She twisted a lock of her auburn hair around her finger. Her ponytails were longer, she had gotten taller, and she was wearing a pink belly shirt with a strawberry on it and a blue jean skirt, along with pink sandals.

"Who are you?" Flora said.

"It's a very long story." Ichigo said.

"How 'bout you tell us over pizza?" Musa said.

Mint smoothed down her blue gingham dress and looked at her blue high heels. Her hair now looked like Sailor Moon's. Lettuce was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki capris. Pudding was only 15, but she was still hanging out with the other Alfea girls.

"Hi, na no da! Pudding is happy to meet you, na no da!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bloom, and this is Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna."

Stella walked over to Zakuro, who was wearing a purple mini-skirt and a lavender tube top. "Ooh! I like you. You've definitely got style!"

"That's because I'm a famous model."

"Really? That is wicked awesome!" Musa said.

"Well, it's a free day here at Alfea, and we were just about to go out for pizza. You guys wanna come with?" Musa chirped.

"Yay pizza, na no daaaaa!" Pudding cried happily.

"Well, you're just full of energy, aren't you?" Flora said.

Right then, a girl ran by screaming. "Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are here! Miss Faragonda!"

"Oh no! WinX Club, let's go!" Bloom said.

A blazing fire surrounded Bloom, Stella's body was encased in sunlight, flowers began to form clothes around Flora, Musa's powers gave her wings, and a digital pattern traced over Tecna's body.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as she saw the girls in front of her become fairies.

"We are magical! That's why we come here. We have WinX!" Musa said. "We rock! But the Cloud Tower witches are our enemies. They hate Alfea. But every time they cause trouble, we transform and kick butt!"

"Pudding wants to be a fairy too, na no da!"

"We can't help! We don't have WinX! " Lettuce cried.

Rings of wind blew over Mint. A spiral of water spun around Lettuce. Pudding had colorful sparkles around her. Zakuro was looking at the shadowy swirls of energy around her feet.

Ichigo said, "This is…WinX!" Pink hearts floated around her.

Before the Tokyo Mew Mew crew knew (rhymy!), they had become part of the WinX Club. Ichigo flew up into the air, upside down, then all around in circles.

"Whoa! I'm flying! But I don't know how to control my wiiiiiiiings! Wuaaaah!"

Mint floated up to her level and stopped her from crashing into a wall. "You are so inexperienced. Look, just watch me. You just turn the way you want to go, think you're going that way, and voila!"

"Pudding is a fairy like she wished, na no da!" Pudding was zooming around in circles.

"Wow witches, look. 5 new little pixies are at the loser academy." Icy called out.

"Look at that one. The one with red hair. What a klutz!" Darcy pointed at Ichigo and cackled.

"Newbies. Ha! The easiest targets of all! Let's take them out." Stormy said.

Icy screamed "Ice Bracelet!" and a mountain of ice began to spike up around Pudding. She had not noticed.

"Pudding! Look out! " cried Flora.

Pudding yelled "Aaaaaaa, na no da! Wait. How do I attack?"

"Connect to your WinX! Feel the magical strength and blast!" Musa shouted. "The words will come to you!"

"Rainbow fireworks!" Pudding yelled and pointed her fingers at Icy. Multicolor explosions surrounded Icy.

"Icy!" Both Stormy and Darcy cried. "You little pipsqueaks! We're so gonna make you pay for that!"

"Psycho Twister!" Stormy began spinning with her arms out, causing a small cyclone.

"Reverse Breeze Strike!" Mint did the same but spinning in the opposite direction. The two tornados clashed.

"You're a lot stronger that I expected a newbie to be!"

"That's because I'm not! I just excel in a different kind of magic."

Tecna took aim at Stormy's tornado. "Digital Triangle!" She kept firing small green triangles at Stormy, trying to interrupt the cyclone.

"Yo, let me help!" Musa swooshed into the fray. "Dance Pulse Dagger!" Purple spikes flew into Stormy's tornado. "You can't stop me that easily!" Stormy cackled.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Icy faced the remaining 6 fairies. "Boy, do we have a surprise for you. Oh Diaspro!"

In a flash, none other than Diaspro was standing…er…floating next to them in the usual witchy getup.

"Diaspro, why did you join Cloud Tower?" Bloom said.

"Because! If I couldn't have Brandon's heart, then I figured I'd break his heart by getting rid of you! No one shall have Brandon but me!" Diaspro said.

"4 witches? What are we going to do now?" Stella cried.

Diaspro said, "Nothing. You are gonna be good little pixies and let us destroy you! "She began glowing with a menacing red light.

All the girls' eyes widened. They had never even seen this attack! Was the WinX Club finished?


	7. A new Cloud Tower girl

Many Portals, One Destination!

"Diaspro, use the crystal missiles attack!" Darcy cried. "I'll soften them up for you. NIGHTMARE ILLUSION!"

Glowing spirals shot from Darcy's hands toward the fairies. Pudding flew straight up past the attack. Lettuce easily evaded and prepared a counter-attack. Ichigo barely dodged the spiral, the attack hitting her delicate pink wings. They turned black and stopped working.

"Oh no, my wings!" She could just move them enough to keep hovering.

"Ichigo! Ooh, Darcy! You hag! Take this! Aqua wave!" Lettuce cried.

A giant wave of water appeared and charged towards Darcy.

SPLASH!

"Ugh, I'm soaked!" Darcy's green hair was plastered to her back. "Stupid pixie!"

Diaspro announced, "OK. I'm ready. CRYSTAL MISSILES ATTACK!"

Red missiles spun around Diaspro and shot towards the girls. They were magical missiles that honed in on the special energy that came from Alfea fairies.

"Oh no! Aaaaaaa!" A missile came charging towards Lettuce. It hit her in the stomach and exploded. She fell down to the Alfea courtyard.

"Oh no! Lettuce onee-chan, na no da! I'll make you pay, na no da!" Pudding flung fireworks at the missiles. She was able to take out some of them, but not all.

Zakuro was waving her arms gracefully, spreading darkness over the missiles so they couldn't sense their energy.

"Way to go, Zakuro!" Bloom laughed. "Now it is my turn!"

Fireballs formed in her hands. She threw them towards Diaspro. She dodged pretty well, but she didn't notice the fireball circling around. It shot back and hit her. The ends of her blonde hair blackened and sizzled.

"My hair! Ugh! Oh no, I'll get split ends! You're gonna pay for that!"

Ichigo's wings finally gave out. She plummeted towards the Alfea grounds. "AAAA!" She thought she was going to die. Before she could crash into the ground, she was caught. She opened her eyes cautiously and was met by a pair of brown eyes that seemed familiar, surrounded by locks of black hair and a tan face.

Ichigo gasped. "…Masaya?"

The new Red Fountain boy cocked his head and stared quizzically at Ichigo. "Masaya? Who is that? My name is Roy."

Flora zoomed down to where the two were standing. "Roy! I didn't know the heroics and bravery boys were visiting. Ichigo, the boys from Red Fountain are studying heroics and bravery. They're like knights!"

Roy gently set Ichigo down. She blushed and stared at her shoes. "I just thought that you were someone I knew." Ichigo stuttered. She thought to herself. "Wow! This guy is so cute…no! I'm dedicated to Masaya! He looks different that Masaya too. Masaya doesn't wear his hair like that."

A bolt of lightning crashed down, nearly hitting Flora. Roy said, "We need to get back into the battle. But first…" He took a bottle out of his pocket that was filled with a sparkly white liquid. He dipped his fingers in and sprinkled the potion over Ichigo's wings. Soon they were as good as new.

"Wow, thanks!" Ichigo fluttered up, waved to Roy, and flew back to where the witches were. "Ichigo is back in action!"

"Aaaa!" Stormy flipped over backwards in the air a few times before finally regaining her balance. "How did a little pixie like you manage to get through my Psycho Twister?"

"Like I said. I'm just experienced in a different kind of magic." Mint smirked.

"Yes! Go Mint! I got it. World Wide Web!" Tecna put her hands palm out towards and fired crackly green lightning towards Stormy, trapping her.

"Nice shot, Tec! Now it's my turn! Subwoofer Blast!" Musa cried.

Two purple speakers made of energy appeared on each side of Stormy, blasting out loud hip-hop. Stormy was caught in the middle, struggling and screaming out curses.

"Looks like we've taken care of Stormy. That wasn't so hard!" Mint smiled. That's when she saw Flora shoot past and hit a wall. "Flora!"

Icy had hit her with a powerful blizzard. Ichigo was still a bit clumsy with her wings and ended up running straight into the white haired senior witch, knocking her next attack off course. The ice ball intended to hit Pudding shot past and hit Darcy, freezing her in a block of ice.

"Ugh! ICY!" Darcy screamed as she hit the ground in her ice prison.

Ichigo smiled sweetly. "Ooops, did I do that?"

Just then, Flora flew behind Icy and whispered, "Pterodactyl Vines!"

The ground cracked open and about 5 strong vines shot up and grabbed Icy in midair, tying her there.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT FOOLED BY A PIXIE TRICK!" Icy shrieked. Her arms struggled and made ice spikes shoot through the vines' roots, disintegrating them.

Ichigo put one finger to her lips and put her hands out, where a pink heart was forming. The heart floated up directly to Icy's face and hovered there for a few seconds.

"Heart Bomb!" Ichigo cried.

Without warning, the heart exploded. "AAAAA!" Icy screeched.

When the magenta smoke had cleared, Icy's entire outfit and her hair as well had been turned…pink. Icy was so red in the face it matched her outfit. The witch outfit was lined with pink fuzz, and she was wearing a tiara of pretty pink fluff.

Icy just floated there speechless. "Wait for it." Ichigo whispered to Pudding. "And plug your ears."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT IS SO CUTE AND FUZZY! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"Yay, na no da! Now all that's left is Di-" Pudding was interrupted mid-sentence by a red crystal hitting her in the back. "OUCH!"

Zakuro flew straight at Diaspro and kicked her in the stomach. She was off guard, and Diaspro was fast, so she spun and punched Zakuro in the neck. Her eyes went wide as the breath was knocked out of her. She shot towards a wall and crashed into it, scattering debris everywhere.

"Zakuro!" Bloom yelled. "You're gonna pay!"

She gathered all her strength into one last blast and shot it at Diaspro. Right before Bloom attacked, Diaspro put up a crystal shield. The fireball caused an enormous explosion, followed by a huge wave that blew all the fairies back.

"Did it work, na no da?" Pudding asked.

When the dust cleared, there was Diaspro with her shield. "Is that all you sissies have?"

Zakuro groaned. "You _had _to ask."

Ichigo wondered for a moment, then shouted to the others. "You guys! I have an idea!"

Mint stared at her. "Ichigo? Is that you?"

Lettuce said, "Mint! Stop being so mean!"

Ichigo told her idea. "What if the Mew Power Extension will work now? It'll surely defeat the witches!"

Pudding grinned. "Maybe it will work, na no da!"

Zakuro moaned and emerged from the wall. "What have we got to lose?"

"All right. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna. Stand back." Ichigo warned her newfound friends.

The Tokyo Mew Mew girls joined hands. Each of them glowed their respective colors. Bloom and the rest of the girls from the WinX Club just watched.

"What is this?" Bloom squeaked.

"Mew Power…"The girls began.

Then they heard a loud whirring noise behind them. Each girl's eyes widened as they turned and saw the familiar portal. It pulled the girls towards it.

Bloom screamed to Ichigo. "What's going on?"

"I must go! Good bye!" Ichigo cried over the roar of the portal.

Ichigo's voice faded as the portal swallowed her up…


	8. Home or not?

Many Portals, One Destination!

The trip through the dizzying portal took much shorter than usual. Once again, the view of modern Tokyo through the portal materialized.

Ichigo said, "Maybe this is our way home! It _is _Tokyo, after all."

Pudding asked, "I wonder how Chincha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha are right now, na no da?"

"We'd better be ready for whatever is coming." Zakuro sighed.

"Onee-sama seems a little homesick." Mint giggled.

"Well, here it comes!" Lettuce whispered.

The girls landed in a park filled with cherry blossoms. Around were buildings just like their home, but it was different too. There was a video arcade called Crown Game Center.

"Its Inohara Park!" Ichigo squealed. "We're home! We're home!"

"But when did we get a video arcade?" Mint wondered.

Pudding was rolling around in a bunch of cherry blossom petals on the ground when she noticed a girl with long blonde hair and a red bow and a girl with blonde hair in buns and ponytails staring at her. Pudding got up and ran right up to them with a big smile on her face.

"Hi! My name is Pudding, na no da!"

The girl with the bow said, "Um…hi. I'm Mina. I haven't seen you around before."

The girl with hair like Mint's was eating an ice cream cone. She said, "I'm Serena! You look like a nice girl."

Just then, three other girls walked up to Serena and Mina. One had intense violet eyes and long, straight, jet-black hair. Another had chin length blue hair and light blue eyes, and the other was tall and had a brown ponytail and bright emerald eyes.

The girl with black hair said, "Serena, you klutz! You were supposed to meet us at the temple!"

Serena put on her saddest puppy dog eyes and whimpered, "Sorry, Raye…"

Mina said, "Sorry about that! I wanted to play the new 2-player Sailor V game at the arcade, and I dragged Serena with me. Sorry Raye, Amy, Lita."

Lita saw Pudding running around her legs. "And who is this?"

Ichigo ran over and grabbed Pudding's arm. "Pudding, don't annoy people you don't know!"

She squirmed out of Ichigo's arms. "But I know them now!"

She pointed them out one by one. Zakuro strode over calmly and stood by Ichigo. She cocked her head and looked at Raye, who was doing the same. They both waved their arms, making sure they weren't looking into a mirror.

Mint ran over to join Zakuro, and Lettuce ran over to Pudding.

"Who are these girls?" Lettuce asked.

After a short trading of introductions, Raye said that they needed to go to the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Cherry Hill Temple?" Mint asked.

"Its Raye's grandfather's temple, actually. It's a very beautiful place!" Amy said.

"I'm game. Let's go." Zakuro smiled.

So Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Serena, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, ad Ichigo set out for the Cherry Hill Temple.

But unbeknownst to them, Prisma, Avery, Birdie, and Catsy watched from above, planning and scheming.

"So the Sailor Scouts have some new friends…I can sense some intense magical energy from them. Maybe I should test them. Ahahahahahahahahahah!" Prisma cackled evilly.

Prisma floated above the oblivious girls and fired a black lightning bolt towards them. The lightning shot straight at Ichigo without knowing. She hit the ground on her knees, her eyes black and quickly turning black. The bolt turned and hit Mint too.

Raye suddenly stopped walking. "There's evil around…"

Lettuce noticed the shaking Ichigo and Mint. "You guys! What's wrong?"

Ichigo screamed as thick black fur started creeping over her body. Her eyes went from black to red, her ears and tail appeared, and claws tore from the skin on her fingers, which were now paws. Ichigo lashed out and knocked Lettuce backwards.

"ICHIGO! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Serena screamed.

Zakuro was staring in fear at Mint as sharp blue feathers covered her and she started turning from human to monster. Her hands turned into wings and a cutting silver beak took the place of her mouth and nose. Her brown Mary Janes tore to shreds as her feet became talons.

"SCREEEECH!" Mint cried a hawk's call and flapped her huge wings and blew Zakuro back.

"RRRRRRREEOOWWRRR!" Ichigo screeched and pounced towards Lita.

The Black Moon Sisters finally showed herself. "Like our new pets?"

Raye growled, "Some pets. Serena, its time!"

"Right!" Serena said. "

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Na no da?" Pudding said quizzically.

Lettuce said, "What do those phrases mean?"

Zakuro suddenly stepped forward, standing next to the transforming Raye. "SEDNA STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Pudding's eyes went blank momentarily, then she ran to Mina's side and opened her mouth. "SUN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Lettuce cried, "Pudding! Zakuro! What are you…" She stopped, with determination suddenly blazing in her dark blue eyes. She strode over to Amy. "METEOR STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

In the back of the beast's mind, Ichigo watched her newfound friends, along with Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro become Sailor Scouts. She had no idea that her new pals were the famous Sailor Scouts she had read about! She just hoped she could escape this monster before she hurt her friends…


End file.
